1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming device, and more particularly, to a method and system for improving the adjustments of a plurality of edge guides in the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device produces an image or a copy as an output of a document or print media containing text, graphics, or a combination thereof. Examples of image forming devices include, but are not limited to, printers, scanners, and copiers. In printers, scanners, and copiers, processing of the document depends on the correct positioning of the document or the print media in a media source assembly. If the document or the print media is not placed correctly on the media source assembly, it may get skewed, and thus, cause jams in the image forming device. Typically, in the majority of media source assemblies, multiple edge guides are used to adjust the position of the document.
One common limitation associated with the adjustment of the document in the media source assembly is the difficulty in engaging a user in adjusting the plurality of edge guides properly. Manufacturers of image forming devices use different methodologies to overcome this limitation. Some manufacturers provide user manuals along with the image forming devices. These user manuals include edge guide adjustment diagrams that provide instructions to the user about how the edge guides should be adjusted against the document. However, this can be a tedious and time-consuming activity for the user. Further, users generally do not prefer reading the user manual. Furthermore, in some cases, in spite of reading the user manual, the users may not be able to follow the instructions appropriately.
In some image forming devices, a plurality of icons and notations may be provided on the media source assembly for instructing the user to adjust the edge guides. However, such icons and notations may be overlooked by the user. Further, in some cases, in spite of looking at the icons and notations, the user may not be able to adjust the edge guides properly.
There are also some image forming devices that are equipped with fixed edge guides for processing a set of documents having a similar size such as one of letter size, legal size, A4 size, and the like. However, such image forming devices cannot be used for processing the documents or print media having different sizes.